


Youth

by always221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Drugs, Gen, I'm Sorry, Johnlock - Freeform, Just lots of Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Teenlock, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always221b/pseuds/always221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock, why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently wrote something super depressing while listening to "Youth" by Daughter, which is a great song and you should listen to it.

The soft light of the cloudy afternoon filtered through dirty windows into a room that most would think uninhabited. The only sign of life is the slow up and down movement coming from the couch. A tall, lanky boy of no more than nineteen with dark, disheveled curls lays, arm outstretched on the soft brown leather. On the ground below him lays a recently used syringe. 

A banging begins on the locked door, but the boy doesn't move to open it, only opening his eyes minutely in response.

"Jesus, Sherlock! What've you done?" a voice yells on the other side of the door. A solid kick to the center of the door send it rocketing open, splintering some of the wood around the frame. A blond man kneels beside the couch, taking the boys pulse.

"Sherlock, why?" he whispers, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. 

The boy, Sherlock, opens his eyes slightly wider. 

"You left, but you're here now," he whispers hoarsely, moving his hands to the blond man's face.

"Of course I'm here, you idiot," he replies with a weak smile. Sherlock mirrors with a slight turn of his lips.

"I love you, John," he says, his eyes closing.

"No, no, no!" John yells, "Sherlock, stay awake! The paramedics are almost here." Sherlock has gone limp, but John takes him in his arms, pressing his forehead to the unconscious boys. "I love you, too, Sherlock. I always have. Please, God, let him live."

John continues chanting this, rocking Sherlock slightly and taking his pulse until the paramedics arrive.

Later, while waiting for a now comatose Sherlock to wake, John presses a kiss to his forehead and signs a piece of paper, giving himself to Queen and Country. 


End file.
